A rake is a toothed implement which is used for drawing together loose material or making a surface loose. The hand held rake is an ancient farming and gardening tool which has been in use for many centuries.
The daisy rake was used during the nineteenth century to rip the heads from daisies, buttercups, dandelions, and other plants that flowered in short grassland. The prongs or teeth of this rake were in a single row and were made of thin plate iron. There was only a slight gap between the top edge of each tooth where they were joined to the head. The farmer took this rake in both hands and proceeded to walk backwards or sideways pulling the rake across the surface of grassland. Grass and other growth caught up in the spaces between the teeth would normally pull through without damage, but should the growth be in flower, then its head was too large to pass through the space between the teeth and was ripped from its stem.
The hand hay rake was constructed with a willow or ash wood handle about eight feet long, which forked to support a head made of harder wood. The wooden teeth were short and had rounded ends in order not to disturb roots and stubble, and were screwed into the head to prevent their coming loose or dropping out. In this rake there were wide spaces between the teeth. As with the daisy rake, all of the teeth were attached to the head in a single row.
The binding rake was used after the scythe or sickle had done its work and was brought into use when the crop had lain for a sufficient time and was thoroughly dry. Its handle was shorter than that of the hay rake but its head was wider and the iron teeth longer, being curved under near to the point. The rake was used by the laborer to collect enough corn to form a sheaf. The laborer would take the rake in both hands and pull it towards himself to collect the corn. Once again, there were wide spaces between the teeth and the teeth were attached to the head in a single row.
The stubble rake was used for gleaning stubble of any cut corn that might have been passed over. The teeth were set close together and were curved under near to the point, so as not to pierce or disturb the soil. Once again, all of the teeth were in a single row.
The drag rake was similar in appearance to the stubble rake except that its two wooden handles were brought together at the end and braced with a bar to form the shape of the letter A. The teeth were also curved under near the point and were attached to the head in a single row.
An examination of the construction of rakes in the prior art discloses that many of the innovations came in the handle of the rake. Rakes had a single handle or a double handle with the spread portion of the handle designed in different styles. Some were curved while others formed the shape of the letter A. The variations in the design of the teeth or prongs in the head of the rake consisted of using wooden teeth or metal teeth, either long or short, either straight or curved near to the tip of the point, and spread either close together or with varying distances between the teeth. In every case, the teeth were attached to the head in a single row and the teeth were not movable relative to the handle, to the head, or to each other.
Present day hand gardening rakes have many similarities to the rakes described above. The handle is usually made of wood or metal and is either attached to the head through a screw or bolt, is held in place by bands in the head, or is made of one piece construction with the head. The head is usually a flat piece of metal placed perpendicular to the handle. The teeth or prongs are several inches long, are straight or else curved near to the tip, are usually made of wood or metal and are spaced anywhere from an eighth of an inch to an inch or more apart. The teeth are either of one piece construction with the head or else are rigidly attached to the head, either by being screwed, cemented or welded to the head. In every case, the teeth are arranged in a single row. In every case, the teeth are not movable relative to the handle, to the head, or to each other.
When used to rake in the garden, the rake as described above can be used efficiently to rake leaves or litter. The rake is not efficient in raking up small stones or objects which are small enough to fall between the teeth. The teeth of most conventional garden rakes are of light construction and are therefore ineffective in moving and raking heavy objects. The rakes are also ineffective in weeding dandelions, mushrooms, and other garden pest flowers.
When used in farming, the conventional hand rake is effective for gathering loose elements such as grass or hay. However, the disadvantages described above for use in the garden are also applicable to the use of the rake in farming.